


于心

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 渣男向
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	于心

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

玲於第一回跟着教授去学院文化祭，那便是和橘Kenchi的初遇。

在他的第一印象里，男人作为特邀专家，穿着浴衣展示传统酒道。而后他换了西装，再来到台前，男人的眼镜嵌着银边细框，挑染而成的青发略散于额前。

男人拿起话筒，却首先摘下眼镜捏了捏眉心。

他们学院与其工作室准备展开一项合作，这也是院内庆功宴邀来那位Kenchi的原因。教授很是欣赏他，口上总赞赏着他对日本文化造诣颇深，茶酒棋书各式精通，是不可多得的人才。

玲於尝过两口日本酒，却喝不惯那旧东西。他总认为时新的才是最好的。

酒席上他们并肩而坐，玲於无时无刻不受到男人得体言辞与优雅举止的影响。男人替他倒酒时，玲於刚去过卫生间洗完手回来，Kenchi似是注意到他手背未擦净的水渍。

“冒犯了。”男人轻慢的语调别具一格，他拿过热毛巾，温和揩拭过玲於的手，而并未碰触到他。

玲於飞快地为眼前男人着迷。

连他自己也不知道原因。漂流人海之中，陌生人相遇的概率微乎不可计，好像称得上是一种命中注定。

他沉迷于Kenchi，如同本能，如雨水追逐大地。

在合作的拉动下，玲於很顺利地与Kenchi接触。他们比想象中更快地发展起关系，界线以内的，和界限之外的。玲於有别的心思，他表现得显而易见。

上个月的项目聚餐后，是Kenchi开车送他回家。玲於趁着微醺的劲儿，告别之后，在楼下朝Kenchi眨了眨左眼。

他有些用力，半张脸都可爱地皱在一起。

空间在上升，玲於数着楼层，红色数目在“6”突然停下。门一启开，之外的Kenchi快步冲了进来，接着热吻席卷了他。

玲於被狠狠抵在电梯之内，双手高高钉在头顶，门缓缓合闭，愈攀升，狭小范围极速升温。这是他第一次见到男人沉着冷静外的不沉着不冷静，Kenchi的短促呼吸成功紊乱了玲於，镜框的微冷温度压向皮肤。

Kenchi身上沉稳自然的木质香调从来使他安心备至，玲於顺从松着唇，半分也没拒绝。

“好梦。”28层已到，Kenchi吻得他双唇肿红，与温柔背离的是渗血嘴角。玲於出了电梯，Kenchi留在其内。

可恶的人，这样让他根本无法入睡好梦。可玲於胸腔里的跳动失速，他面前不一样的Kenchi让他喜欢得发狂。

他们在藏书室里缱绻温存许多次，男人每每在自持之下堵得玲於无处可逃，温声与他念道：“佐野君把自己变为我的弱点，是何叵测居心？”

玲於总心动得要命。

第一次关系发生在Kenchi外出旅差，他在青森有一月有余的巡回讲座。玲於到底是没按捺住蓬勃的想念，追到了Kenchi下榻的酒店。

男人温柔将他放倒在和式榻榻米上，问他到：“佐野君可知道自己在做什么？”

而玲於直视着他，眼中眸光闪动，目光却丝毫不动摇，颤颤巍巍解开打起结的腰带。

在樱怀春风的四月，玲於初次尝到了情爱的滋味。Kenchi在平时温润如水，此时却无论玲於如何求饶，也不留情面地吃尽了他。他说不要了，Kenchi愈当他想要。他说不行了，Kenchi愈当他可以。

玲於说了十次爱，可也不足以表达心里对Kenchi十分之一的情意。他爱极了，在浴袍散落至肩、身体大开之时，他无所保留地交付了全身心。

敞开的推门通往夜里绚烂的满树樱幻，玲於只沾了两杯甜酒，却是醉了一般难以自制。

Kenchi总出身在外，玲於总控制不住去找他，一段时间下来，玲於飞够了他人生里头的最长航程。他几乎提起飞机就开始要头晕，却又因为泡在蜜罐里而皆不在意。

紧接到来的毕制期却让玲於忙得脚不沾地，他一刻不离地跟在教授后面，挤出时间来的约会也放了Kenchi好几次鸽子。哪怕到了Kenchi工作室里，玲於都踮脚吻上去，都能被一通电话召回学校。

男人眼底的失望让玲於介怀到堵心。

论文第五次被打回来重改，玲於在公寓里烦躁得抓狂。带着钱包出门买晚饭，夜晚厚重的闷热感提醒他到深夏已来临。

他觉得自己忘记了什么天大的重要事情。

连打开个易拉罐，柚子汽水也喷了他满手，急急忙忙吮了手指，耳边一声尖锐的汽车鸣笛。玲於抬起头来，漫无目的地张望了一圈，有些茫然若失。

然后映入他眼帘的场面完全猝不及防——他看见了Kenchi，他总算想起来自己忘记的事。

可，Kenchi和他人在一起。

在男人未曾联络过他的五天零六小时之后，玲於怔然地看见他与别人并步而行。炎意十足的时节，男人仍旧是衬衫西裤与眼镜，叫人见到他就似感受到一阵柔和的春风。

起初没有什么不对劲，可当Kenchi在挂满彩灯的行道树下送那人上车，当车门关上而车窗开启，当Kenchi俯身侧近。

窗内探出刚上车的男孩，他勾住了Kenchi的后脖，以一种不可思议的方式吻了上去。他闭着眼睛，熟悉的陶醉模样，而男人作无反应。

玲於的脑子却炸了，便当盒从手里掉下去，汽水溅上短裤下的小腿，冰凉。

之后再怎么回到家、再面对满桌混乱的文稿，玲於浑浑噩噩的，不太清明。他那时候太慌张，转身左腿差点绊倒右腿，男人是不是发现了他，玲於也再不记得。

Kenchi仍没有联系他。

“…佐野君聪颖过人，木乡教授的学生，我自然也是非常欣赏的。”

例会结束，男人扶扶眼镜，客套了两句。话里真假与否，倒无人在意。玲於愣愣地看过去，Kenchi礼貌朝他颔首，眉间疏淡，像是他们并不熟。像是什么也未曾发生。

教授先行离开，玲於也想跟上最后一人的脚步。他满心想听Kenchi解释，亦或者哄哄自己，可却不知道如何开口。

玲於握上手把，男人长手一伸拦住了他。

他整个人被拉了回去，Kenchi紧紧抱着他的腰，力度强硬得不容拒绝。

“…对不起，对不起。”男人的嗓音嘶哑，他抬头望向玲於时，金丝眼镜歪得不成样子，眼下一片怠青，“对不起，玲於。”

“你好像知道了昨天的事，对不起，他的举动我也没想到，我以为他只是要和我说话…玲於，你信我好不好？”他甚少叫玲於二字，而现在一声声唤起来，温软得让玲於头脑昏沉。

“你最近忙得连和我见面的时间都没有…我以为，你不再喜欢我了…玲於，我想被你爱想得快失去理智，可是最近你好像不再像最开始一样爱我，我…我受不了，我只好去别人那里填满不够的爱…我知道我做得不对，你打我也好骂我也好-”

他贴在玲於小腹之上，依偎的姿态让玲於身体发暖。

“我怎么舍得打你骂你啊…”隔得太近，男人的眸中的痛楚看入玲於的眼睛，他心疼得要命。

在他人面前无懈可击的Kenchi此时哀求着他的爱，成熟面貌下尽是脆弱透明，像一个小孩子没有糖吃一般可怜委屈。玲於的心也跟着揪起来，他做得还不够，此刻他懊悔极了。

Kenchi死死箍住玲於，不肯放松。

“我不会-我不会跑掉的。”玲於不会说话，安抚性地低头去吻男人，主动跨上他的腿，抱住Kenchi，亲他的耳垂。

受到笨拙抚慰的男人愈发搂紧了他，深深凝入玲於的双眸，指腹在他的眼下肌肤摩挲。Kenchi反复吻他的眉目脸颊，一遍遍深情唤着玲於的名字，如同不能够更珍惜他。

“玲於，你只爱我一个人好不好？”他吻在哪里，哪里便灼烧不已。

玲於哪里能再想其他，他的心软成了水雾做的云朵，融化而成的浆糖浓稠得甜腻。

“一直都最爱你了，一直都是。”他不想失去Kenchi，因而要加倍地爱才行，“一直只有你。”

橘Kenchi从不缺人爱他。这似乎是他的先天优势，前仆后继爱他的大有人在。但尽管事实如此，他却从未满足于一人过。

玲於从来都不是他的唯一选择。

他需要源源不断、用之不竭的利用和爱。被需要、被依赖的感受使他保留着理智沉溺其中，对他而言，被爱的重要性不言而喻。

可是没有谁可以提供给他充足不尽的源泉，一个人，两个人，那根本不够。谁更爱他，他就更愿意和谁在一起。所以逐渐发展为了理所应当接受却不付出的状态，Kenchi从不愿意受到伤害，一丁点他都没有耐心承受。

因此话说了，谁这几天更爱他，他这几天就更情愿和谁在一起。只要受到伤害的不是他自己，对象是谁都从来无所谓。

况且，他又没逼任何人来爱。

要承认的是，Kenchi也不是没对玲於动过心。二十出头的男孩子，年轻漂亮得没有章法。因为害怕失去自己而紧跟身后，只是少见了一天晚上便又在清晨追到酒店房间。落寞的秋叶飘零，他在晃眼的日光与目光下，一件一件慢慢脱下衣服。

Kenchi刚冲过澡，浴巾松松系在腰上。他直立，而玲於坐在床沿，自下而上仰望他，眼底盈满琥珀般珍贵晶莹的倾慕，爱得快溢出来。

“玲於，你知道我一个小时后有讲座对吧？”Kenchi是明知故问，他抬着男孩的下巴，手指一转就钻进他唇中。

“足够了。”而玲於浅浅地笑，白皙如雪的身体裸露出来，用柔软的唇与脸去贴Kenchi隔在浴巾后的下身。他望上去，男人眼前镜片起了半边雾，青发发梢滴下水珠来，玲於痴迷地向上吮去。

Kenchi是他眼中全部。

玲於往男人的身体上刻印细碎的亲吻，膝盖屈在床垫上，跪在Kenchi之前。他替Kenchi取下眼镜，富有侵略性的双眼显现出来。没了眼镜，好像距离一下子得到了缩近。

眼和心同样。

在那种被极度渴望的时候，Kenchi从之中摄取了极大的享受与满足。他不是没有动心，他也想过去爱，可事情一过，他就不再记得。

大家都是心甘情愿，各取所需，Kenchi从没有负罪感，他俯腰与玲於相吻，不需要任何指点评论。

等玲於再爱不起来，也总会离开，早一天晚一天那都无谓。他自将再寻他人爱自己，取之不断。

而他现在很满意。即使那一天来得晚一些，他也无所损失。


End file.
